Love can Shine in the Darkness
by Kitsune Disciple
Summary: this is a special Shadouge Oneshot birthday gift for my true love, and i hope that you all enjoy it as well. Rouge is suffering, shadow is there to comfort her but can he show her than she deserves true love and happiness? R and R please and enjoy


**This is a little shadowXrouge oneshot for my true love, it is her birthday today and this is my gift to her. I hope you enjoy this my goddess.**

**Love can Shine in the Darkness**

It had been some time since she had last felt the touch of her lover, the warm gentle caresses and the softness of his quills always sent shivers of joy through her entire body. The strong scent of his powerful masculine form made her heart race, she could almost smell the same scent envelope her even though he was nowhere around. The female figure, clad only in her silk nightdress walked slowly onto the balcony of her apartment and rested her smooth hands upon the metal railings. The night air flowed across her with ease, catching her dress it exposed her shapely thighs to the elements as it moved across her entire body. Her soft ivory fluttered gently in the evening breeze made all the more spectacular by the silvery glow of the moon shining down upon her, however even in this moment a moment that appeared to offer nothing by comfort and happiness she was all but that. The female figure gripped the metal railing tight within her delicate hands, she gripped them tighter and tighter until no blood could flow through them and they became numb and cold to the touch. She bowed her head as if in prayer but no words protruded from her mouth, instead she merely stood there alone as the night air caressed her. suddenly she arched her head back and gazed up directly at the moon itself, her eyes which until this moment had been closed opened and gazed out into the night sky. For what seemed like hours she simply stared at the silvery orb in the night sky as if mentally asking questions of it but receiving no answer, two small tears protruded from each eye and slowly trickled down her cheeks.

More and more tears were shed until two small streams began to flow, the tears falling away from her face and falling into the darkness of the world below her balcony. The ivory female leaned forward over the cold metallic bars and continued to cry as a pair of powerful leathery wings unfurled from her back, stretching out to either side they would immediately appear menacing to the casual onlooker but they were anything but. Slowly they curled around the fragile form of their owner, she extended her hands and gingerly touched the edges of each wing as if seeking assurance that they would forever protect her come what may. Placing her hands down at her sides she folded her wings gently back into their original position and turned to walk back inside the apartment. Slowly she placed one foot infront of the other but did not dare to walk fast for fear of tripping. Quickly she extended her hands to the frame of the balcony doors and breathed a sigh of relief that she knew she was heading in the right direction. She pulled herself inside and quickly shut the doors behind her sealing herself off from the cold cruel world outside.

Darkness filled the room but the lack of light made absolutely no difference to her, she had endured darkness for a long time now and its power of fear that it once held over her had long since died. She extended her hands to desperately search for something to sit down upon but what her hands did discover almost made her jump with both shock and excitement. Her lover had returned.

"My God, Shadow you scared me half to death." The ivory girl said as she placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"I am truly sorry my love, I did not mean to scare you." replied the ebony hedgehog as he reached out to touch her.

As he moved to cup her beautiful face in his gloved hands he noticed the familiar moisture of tears upon her naked cheeks and his hands instantly moved to her shoulders, placing them gently upon her he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. The hedgehog tried to smile but seeing his true love so unhappy gnawed at his heart and so he couldn't bring himself to do it, gently placing his right hand underneath her chin he slowly lifted her head up to face him directly.

"Rouge my love, please tell me what has made you so upset?"

The ivory batgirl shed a few more tears that trickled down her cheeks onto the gloved hand of her lover, shadow moved to switch on the apartment lights and soon the whole room was illuminated. Rouge stood still and silent as a statue before motioning towards the male hedgehog, it was at this moment that her eyelids flared open. Her eyes shone like silvery jewels, pure and beautiful so beautiful in fact that some would say that they rivaled the beauty of the moon itself, however for all their beauty they were a curse to Rouge they may have been amazing for others to look upon but she was forever cursed to never see them for herself nor anything else in the world in which she lived. Rouge the bat was blind. Shadow closed his eyes, placed his right hand on the back of the girl's head and pulled her towards his chest, she could feel the soft white fur caress her cheeks and Rouge took some comfort from this. The flow of her tears had slowed but their moisture had seeped into Shadow's fur, not that he cared but he knew that his love needed comforting.

"I…know…(sniffle)…that you must think me…strange…for asking you this…(sniffle)…but why me?...why do i…deserve your love?" her tears began to flow faster now as she buried her face into shadow's chest fur.

"A blind girl…does not…deserve someone like you." she continued.

"A girl like you deserves more happiness than anyone else my love." Shadow replied in a soft tone.

"Someone like you should not be exempt from finding true love. When I first met you I fell for you right then and there, you remember that evening at that nightclub where most of the guys there shied away from you when they discovered that you were blind? I did not, I did not care then whether you were blind…", he then placed a soft passionate kiss upon her lips and looks deeply and lovingly into her silvery jewels, "…And I still don't. I love you Rouge, you have been through so much in your life and surely you deserve love and happiness." He continued.

A small weak smile now etched across the batgirl's face, she knew that he was right and whenever she had doubted that she deserved happiness he was always there to prove it to her in every way imaginable. Rouge pulled herself away from her lover's chest, wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him passionately. Shadow slowly pulled away and even though Rouge could not see that he was smiling, something within her told her that he was doing just that. Taking her by the hand he led her towards the bedroom, a night of passion awaited the pair of lovers and he, now more than ever, wanted to prove his worth to her to prove just how special she was and how much she deserved such lustful happiness. However she pulled away from him, Shadow stood confused on the spot and await her reply for her actions.

"I…uh…need to go get a drink, but you get yourself comfortable hun and I'll be with you shortly"

"I understand my love, I'll be waiting for you." replied shadow as he disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Rouge headed for the kitchen, her arms outstretched infront of her to help her find her way. She huffed with frustration that she had to do what she did but the apartment was quite new to her, they had only purchased the property a few weeks ago and Rouge had not yet fully memorized the exact layout of the building. Gritting her teeth she forced her way into the kitchen and after a few minutes of trial and error at finding the tap and then a glass to fill with water she took a long drink. She sighed after emptying her glass, she knew that she had found a priceless gem with Shadow but such modern events did not fully erase the past memories that still haunted her. Memories of pain and suffering that she endured for many years with her previous boyfriend, a vile blue hedgehog. She did not dare to think of his name for fear of it bringing back more painful memories than she could deal with at that moment in time, placing her hands upon the kitchen work surface she looked out through the small kitchen window into the darkness and harkened her mind back to that day. The day when her life changed forever.

"_Come on baby, give us a kiss." The hedgehog replied._

"_No, I'm tired of you treating me like this…like some…disgusting tart that you picked up off the street." Rouge replied as a small tear rolled down her cheek._

"_But that's what you are, and you will always be nothing more now if you don't get your act together bitch I'll throw you out onto the street again. You'll be back where you belong, back with the scum who abused you and despised you…yet wanted you all the same. I'm not like that, I'm the only nice guy you've ever know and now I want what you owe me." With that he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced the frightened batgirl down onto the sofa, she could feel his hard length bulge in his jeans but now the thought of him being inside of her thoroughly disgusted her._

"_Awh what's the matter baby, you like it rough don't ya?" he said with a large grin across his face._

_Rouge was becoming more and more alarmed; this poor excuse for a boyfriend had never been gentle with her but she had grudgingly bourn his rough treatment of her for a long time now, but something deep within her told her that enough was enough, she could and would not take anymore. Suddenly she lashed out at him, her nails dug into the naked flesh of his cheeks and ripped some of the skin away leaving them raw and bloodied._

"_GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME NOW!" she screamed with incredible fury_

_The blue furred monster now grew more and more furious, he had always had a vile temper but this time he did not even try to control his rage, he lashed out at her striking her across the face so hard that the ivory female fell off the sofa and onto the cold, hard wooden floor. She rolled onto her chest and tried desperately to scramble to safety but no sooner had made it to her feet that the familiar stench of the hedgehog filled her nostrils as he lunged at her and tackled her to the floor, she tried to kick him off her but her futile attempts of escape only served to make him more and more horney. Unfortunately for him her attacks eventually landed a direct hit to his groin, the hedgehog instantly released his grip on her and cried out in anguish. Rouge made a bee-line for the door, she pulled the handle and the door opened. Freedom she thought to herself, safety at last but no sooner had the door opened only a few inches that the gloved hand of her captor forced his shut, grabbing her by the back of the neck he threw her to the ground and began to savagely beat her._

"_NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME! YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH NO-ONE DOES THAT TO ME!" he bellowed._

_His fists came down hard across her face, the savagery, the ferocity of his relentless attacks made her cry out louder and louder and thus his beatings became more and more severe. Try as she might Rouge could not force him off of her, a cracking noise was heard and she screamed in agony as her nose broke upon impact with one of the gloved fists. Blood poured from her split lips and broken nose running down her face and onto the wooden floor like a torrent, droplets flew across the walls and soon the entire interior became covered in a thin layer of blood. She screamed louder and louder desperately hoping that someone, anyone, would come to her aid._

"_YOU'LL PAY YOU SLUT, AFTER I'LL I'VE DONE FOR YOU THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!" he roared._

_With one last cry Rouge mustered all the remaining strength she had and shouted to the heavens, one last punch to the face was all it took and she was out cold, the blue monster struck her hard in-between the eyes and she fell back against the floor hitting her head hard against the wooden boards. She could feel darkness surround her, the sudden realisation that this was the end. She was going to die. However this was not to be the end for her, within seconds of her head hitting the floor the front door burst open and three large uniformed officers burst in. the hedgehog didn't even notice what had happened until two pairs of muscular arms grabbed him by his own and hauled him off his beaten and bloodied victim._

It was at that moment that Rouge awoke from her nightmare; even though her nighttime dreams had been peaceful of late she still found it a little difficult to banish these awful memories to her past. Placing the glass down upon the kitchen work surface she turned to walk slowly out of the kitchen and into the waiting arms of her lover. As she walked towards the bedroom the familiar voices of the hospital doctors surfaced in her mind once again, she remembered waking up not being able to see a thing, only darkness and thinking the worst. Then came the news, the harm she had sustained had severely damaged her retina beyond healing. She would never see again but she was at least thankful that she had survived, she had endured the darkness and loneliness for many months before even daring to go out into the world again. Lack of money and therefore food had made her all but give up on living a happy life, not that it had ever been happy from day one, but yet she went to that nightclub to retain some sense of normalcy, some degree of sanity and life. Little did she know that her decision to do just that would lead her into the life she now found herself in, all it took was a gloved hand on the shoulder and a stranger's voice in her ear asking her if he could buy her a drink and her life would never be the same again.

As she walked into the bedroom the calm, sexy and loving voice of that same hedgehog she had met in the nightclub was heard, she giggled wit excitement at what he was going to do. One added bonus of being blind, she now thought, was that her lover could do whatever he wanted and spring as many surprises upon her as he wished without her even noticing. She trusted him completely and definitely would not have it any other way.

"What does my king wish of me?" she said with a smile, knowing full well what he had in mind.

Silence met her until a pair of warm, gentle and naked hands wrapped themselves around her and pulled the soft and beautiful body of the bat into the loving embrace of the ebony hedgehog. "I wish only for you to be happy my gorgeous queen." Came the reply followed by a soft and warm kiss upon the batgirl's luscious lips. These words he had spoken before and each and every time she had heard them she felt as if transported to paradise, for most of her life she had been used by others to make themselves happy and never once did they consider her feelings. Now for the first time in her life did someone else put her before themselves. A mischievous look crept across her face, a look that shadow had seen many times before but only Rouge could make it so pure and sexy. Pushing her lover down upon the bed the ivory batgirl crept on top of him, a soft sexual purr was emitted from her lips as she tore at her lover's shirt. The buttons were undone and his magnificently toned chest was unveiled to her, perfectly formed abs and powerful muscle covered his torso almost making Rouge drool with untamed lust.

She licked at his chest and nibbled playfully at the naked flesh all the while making her lover groan with joy, Shadow moved towards her and pulled gently at Rouge's night dress. It pealed away with ease exposing her voluptuous assets and perfectly formed body, the black warrior's crimson eyes grew wide at seeing such a wonderful sight sure he had seen such sights many a time before, but every time he saw the heavenly body of his true love it was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again. His member began to thick and hard causing a bulge to form in his jeans, Rouge placed her hand delicately upon his crotch and could feel the throbbing manhood beneath the fabric. She lusted for it, for it to be inside her to make her feel so loved and so full of ecstasy. She undid his jeans with fury and cast them aside upon the carpet, it did not take long for the perfect spot to be found as Shadow thrust deep and hard into her making Rouge arch her head back and moan loudly and lustfully at his motions. Taking his ivory love by the hips he bounced her furiously up and down upon his throbbing shaft making it delve deep into her warm and moist core, the walls of her chamber were cast aside with ease as the feeling of ecstasy took control of him. Wrapping his arms tightly around his love Shadow lift her up off the bed, Rouge immediately realised what he was planning and quickly wrapped her luscious legs around the hedgehog's waist and her arms around his neck. Their embrace was full of tremendous lust as they could not bare to part lips from one another. Pushing the batgirl up against the nearest wall Shadow began to grind slowly into her determined to make her feel every single inch of him move inside her, Rouge cried out with joy at his actions and moaned lustfully into his right ear serving only to turn the horny hedgehog on even more.

"Mmmm…Shadow…I love you…I love you so much." She moaned to him.

"I love you too…Rouge baby, I love you so much…you are my everything…my life, my passion…my future." He replied.

"OH SHADOW!" she cried out in ecstasy.

The ecstasy that was flowing between them was beginning to become too much to bear, the heat within Shadow was welling up inside of him yearning to be released into the one whom he loved more than life itself. The rubbed and caressed each other for what seemed like a life time and they would have been happy had it remained that way for eternity. Shadow pulled his white lover away from the wall and laid her down gently upon the bed, his eyes looked deep into the soul of his partner and she in turn looked deep into his heart, even though she could see nothing but darkness for perhaps the first time in her life she could see light again, just a little flicker of life and hope piercing the darkness.

"OH SHADOW…I…I LOVE YOU!" Rouge cried as her juices flowed out onto the bed.

"I LOVE YOU ROUGE!" Shadow cried in return as he felt his muscles tense and his hot creamy seed flow deep inside of her warming the very fibers of her being.

The two of them lay curled up upon the bed in each others arms not caring that they had left the lights on, in fact they cared about nothing else save for the fact that they had found each other. Rouge let drop a single tear from her right eye, but for the first time in her life this was not a tear of sadness, no, this was a tear of pure joy and happiness. Shadow's muscular arms wrapped around the waist of his love, a small smile of joy crept across his face as he held her close to his chest. His warm hand trailed down towards her belly and there it rested as he stroked her, little did he realize that the fruit of their was beginning to grow deep inside of his eternal love.

**Well there you go I hope that you enjoyed it, especially you my love ;) happy birthday once again.**


End file.
